Satori
Satori (サトリ, Satori), also known as "Satori of the Forest" (森のサトリ, Mori no Satori), punishes criminals with the I.Q. Orb Test. He is one of Eneru's top warriors, the Skypiea Vassals, although it is implied through his inexperience with Mantra that he is overall the weakest. He is also the older brother of Hotori and Kotori. Appearance :Voice Actor: Chris Cason (English), Yasuhiro Takato (Japanese) Satori is a rather rotund fellow with fair skin and long, dark red hair. He is clad in a white, full-body jumpsuit, which has a vertical line of golden rings that run from front to back, an orange hat similar in style to a Capello Romano, orange gloves, shoes, and large, yellow sunglasses that completely obscure his eyes. In addition, he carries a large, striped cane, which he uses to control the Ball Dragon. Like other Birkans, he has small white wings on his back. His birthday is March 10th. Gallery Personality Satori is a playful and silly character, rarely seen without a smile on his face, who moves around largely by hopping and prancing. He notably exhibits this behavior while fighting Luffy, Natsu, Usopp, Gray, and Sanji, pitting their lives against his deadly traps; whether this is out of childish, oblivious, or calculated sadism and cruelty is not known. His normal demeanor is known to dissolve into panicking when his plans go awry, as he became frantic once Luffy and Sanji bypassed his pitfalls and defeated him. Like many Fairy One Piece Tail characters, he has his own distinctive Laughter Style: "Ho, ho hoooo!" Relationships Friends/Allies *Sky Lord's Army **Eneru **Shura **Ohm **Gedatz *Skypeia Enforcers **Yama Family **Hotori (younger brother) **Kotori(young brother) Neutral *White Berets **McKinley Rivals *Gunfall *Zolo Roronoa Enemies *Shandians **Wyler **Kamakiri **Laki *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico Abilities and Powers I.Q. Orb Test As part of his I.Q. Orb Test, Satori uses what he calls "Surprise Balls" as his main weapon, giant puffy spheres he throws around the arena and at his opponents. A wide variety of things are kept hidden inside each outwardly-identical ball, with highly unpredictable results ranging from the release of singing birds and flowers to largely and more dangerous animals, explosions and storms of shooting blade . One of his most powerful attacks is the Ball Dragon, where an Asian dragon is created out of spheres containing fire and blades; once a fire sphere is erupted, a chain reaction begins, resulting in a mighty and lethal explosion. His ordeal has a 10% chance of survival, the second highest of the four ordeals. Haki Satori can use Observation Haki, which is called mantra in Skypiea, to predict what his opponent will do before they attack. However, his detection method can falter if his concentration falters, and is useless if he is restrained, as he cannot dodge blows whether he predicts them or not. Weapon Satori also uses an Impact Dial hidden within his gloves, which absorbs the force of an attack and releases it back at the attacker. Attacks * Surprise Ball (びっくり玉, Bikkuritama): Satori has dozens of balls floating around his I.Q. Orb Test area, which contain random objects inside them, from dangerous items such as bombs and blades, to useless objects such as flowers or singing birds. * Surprise Ball Attack (びっくり玉突き, Bikkuritama Tsuki): Satori kicks a surprise ball at a target. His aim with this technique is so precise that he can even aim it so that it will ricochet off of other balls to change direction. * Impact (インパクト, Inpakuto): Satori takes the force of the attack that was fired at him, and sends it back through the whole body of his opponent. He hides the dial under his orange glove of his right hand. * Ball Dragon (玉ドラゴン, Tama Doragon): Satori connects several surprise balls (one filled with flames and several more filled with gunpowder or projectile weapons) together with a dragon head on top and uses it to chase his opponent. If any jarring impact hits the dragon, it will trigger a massive explosion. He controls this with a stick with a string attached to it which is tied to the Ball Dragon. Gallery History Synopsis Sky Island Saga Skypiea Arc Major Battles Satori vs. Luffy D. Monkey, Natsu, Sanji, Gray and Usopp Trivia Category:Birkans Category:Male Category:Skypiea Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Eneru's Warriors Category:Haki Users Category:Observation Haki Users